harry potter's older sister
by loony lovegood life
Summary: harry has an unexpected visitor that will change his life for ever but is it for the better WARNING swearing and stuff ( not worse than what people hear at school) xxx READ IT XOXOXO, slash between OC's, rated T to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

**new fanfic i hope you like reviews and comments always welcome, just remember i am a person to so if you want to be nasty be prepared for me to ignore you. lol jks xxx thanks for reading ENJOY!**  
harry stood on the edge. his mind reeling his head spinning. tears clogged in his throat as he looked down and the water frothing below. he was scared, aunt Petunia told him that she would deal with his later, he didn't even know how it had happened. one second Dudley was fine and the next he was throwing up luminous purple chunks. Dudley had been taunting him about his parents, how he had no real family when harry had started to cry Dudley had gone pale then he puked. harry had found the whole situation funny until aunt Petunia had shoved him down the stairs in her hast to get to Dudley. harry cradled his arm, he was only five, how was supposed to have done that? supporting his injured arm harry took a step closer to the edge. 'you could, you know, but it would be a shame.' harry screamed as he spun around to face a girl. he slipped and fell backwards into nothingness only to be caught by a spell from the girl standing in front of him. she ran forwards and pulled him roughly away from the cliff face. 'harry James potter, why on earth did you do that, you could have died.' she shrieked as she shook him slightly. he dissolve into tears in the strangers arms. 'harry,' she said 'harry, don't worry, you're safe now.' she found it odd that the boy trusted her so readily. after a minute he pulled away from her, 'whats that,' he asked, sniffing slightly 'the stick.' he said to her confused look. 'my wand,' she said looking confused, 'harry are you OK?' she looked at him, harry felt at home as her deep her deep hazel eyes look though his soul. the little boy looked up and met her gaze 'who are you?' he asked she smiled and knelt down to his level, 'harry,' she said slowly 'my name is Katie potter, i am fourteen years old, i am your older sister.'  
 **is it ok! plz review to tell if it is good or bad xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

it took a while to calm harry down, he didn't believe her at first, 'how?' he said, 'the Dudley's said i had no real family.'

'harry,' Katie picked to small child up and was surprised to see how light he was, 'when mum and dad died..'

'in the car crash,' harry interrupted, 'aunt Petunia told me, were you there too?'

'what car crash,' katie looked at him suspiciously, 'harry our parents didn't die in a car crash, it would take more than that to kill a wizard and witch.' she put the boy down, 'you do know that right harry,'

'a-a witch, don't call my mum a witch,' katie slapped her hand to her forehead

'i am gunna need help explaining this,' she pulled out her wand again and muttered a strange word, at once a shimmering lion S erupted out of the end of her wand. screaching in surprise harry fell over, he felt the pain in his arm renewed and he started to cry 'whats wrong harry,' she said knelling next to him, he whimpered holding his arm, 'harry does your arm hurt?' she asked, he nodded slowly 'let me fix it.' pointing her wand at his shoulder she muttered, harry felt his arm go extremely hot then extremely cold. 'are you okay now? she asked, 'i am going to get help, harry, stay here.'

with a crack she disappeared 'Katie.' the name rolled off his tongue, it sounded nice, almost familiar. he panicked, maybe she wouldn't come back, maybe she wouldn't tell him about mum, dad and who she is. he sat down 'how had she done all those things, they were like magic.' a little voice in the back of his head whispered, 'they were magic.' he daren't believe that just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie pov

my life has never been easy, i was born with incredible magical abilities, i could cast a potronus by the age of five, i followed in my dads footsteps at the age of seven and became a animagus, a doe at first, it changed when they died it wasn't practical for my living situations. by age eleven i could apperate. you could say it is imposable, you would be right, but here i am. harry was the one thing that kept me going. i put a charm on him a couple years ago so i would know if he was in danger, it went off so i went to find him. i can't loose him, not like i lost my parents.

'flo,' Katie said 'i need help.'

'you mentioned it,' flo was beautiful, her thick Blondie hair when down to her shoulders and her dark blue eyes seemed to reflect the universe, 'remus is going to go mental when he finds out that you saw harry and relocated your trace.'

''i am not planning on telling him,' she looked up, 'and i call it passing on, the muggle will never know he has it so it is a win win situation,' flo rolled her eyes.

'common then, show me.' katie gripped her arm and they dissaperated.

'harry.' Katie ran up to the little boy 'are you okay, this is Flo she can help,'

'katie, what if Remus has already noticed that your'e gone?' Flo looked troubled.

'flo it was full moon last night, he will be dead to the world right now.'

'does he drink,' harry blurted out 'aunt Petunia says...'

harry was interrupted by both girls who burst out laughing, 'lets get somewhere warm,' Flo suggested through giggles.

Harry looked annoyed 'OK, ready?' Katie looked at them then held harry and Flo's hands. Flo nodded harry looked confused, they disappeared.

'you are in so much trouble young lady!' remus had heard them apperate, he can storming up the stairs, 'what were you thinking, i have been worried sick.' he stopped looking at the small boy, 'is that harry potter?'

'calm down moony...' katie started

'don't you call me that'

'why not moony, dad called you that, you didn't have a problem with him, or padfoot, of wormtail.' she took advantage of his moment of shock, 'stuperfy!' she yelled causing him to fall down unconscious. 'he is going to kill me later.' she giggled

'again, Katie for goodness sake, you can't keep doing this to him'

'why not, harry dosen't mind,' she looked around, 'harry? harry!' she looked at Flo.

'great,' Flo looked annoyed 'now you have lost him.' she walked off calling his name.

 **I don't own harry potter, Katie potter is mine though. enjoy and review suggestions and anything else you would like to tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Remus pov

she does this all the time. i will confront her about something and the next thing i know i will be waking up several hours later. I feel so stupid, and i know that that's silly but i have been outsmarted by a third year. she is very quick so i don't normally catch her but this time she's has had it, she is not getting away with jinxing me again. her dad was my best friend and i see so much of him and her mother in her, but they did not have her powers, i have never met anyone with equal powers. i try to help her, she ignores me, she ignores everyone, she has shut us all out. i don't blame her but i want so desperately to help her but she just ends up helping me, once a month, when i transform she does to, she changed her animagus to help me, that in its self is near impossible but it seemed almost easy for her. i don't know what to do, now she has met he brother

'harry,' Katie yelled 'where are you? Homenum Revelio, harry i know your in here, don't be scared, please harry,' she knelt down, he hated her, she was sure of it.

'Katie,' a small voice came from by the door, a small boy was standing there nervously shifting from foot to foot. 'Katie, is he hurt, what did you do to him?'

Katie smiled 'no he is not hurt, i stunned him,'

'i knew it there is magic,' the boy backed away, 'you're going to curse me or turn me into a frog or... or...' the boy stuttered.

'harry calm down and let me explain, yes i can do magic, and so can you. the magical world is nothing to be afraid of, our parents were magical. my magic is very strong so i was kept a secret from you but i had to help you. that man was Remus lupin, he is my godfather, he looks after me and he is not a drunk,' harry looked sheepish 'there is a protection over number 4 privet drive that keeps you safe so you can't live here but i can visit if you keep me a secrete.' she hugged him, the small child collapsed in her arms. 'lets get you home, i want a word with my dearest uncle,' she took his hand, harry braced himself and they appeared into the living room of number 4 privet drive.


	5. Chapter 5

'uncle dearest,' Katie said her voice dripping with sarcasm, just and much as her uncles moustache was dripping with the beer that had slopped down his front, 'i do hope i am not interupting anything, i was wondering if i could have a word with you and Petunia,' a squeal from behind the sofa indicated where she was, 'harry go to bed i will be there in a minute,' harry ran for it.

'n-now see here freak, w-w-we s-said...'

'yes, yes i know you said that you would stop all magic when you took harry in, but you can't so i came here to talk to you about it,' she looked at them, 'i am sorry for my rudeness, Katie potter,' she stuck out her hand, 'i am your niece.'

'no,' petunia came from around the back of the sofa, 'my sister only had one child.'

'and yet here i am,' Katie replied 'so about harry, earlier you pushed him down the stairs, why?'

'he made Dudders throw up purple and so i-i...'

'you pushed him down the stairs, broke his arm then didn't notice when he went out the house, for fuck sakes woman, he is five.' katie watched her face crumble.

'his arm isn't broken,' Vernon said

'what?' Katie eyes blazed, Vernon ignored it.

'his arm isn't broken,' Katie took out her wand and pointed at his face.

'i fixed it,' she said, 'i could fix that moustache of yours.

'you wouldn't dare'

'Diffendo!' in one swift movement Vernon's moustache fell off, he yelped and Petunia screamed, 'i wouldn't dare, would i?' Katie looked up, 'if you mistreat him or hurt his again i will hunt you down and do more than just shave off your moustache. now i am going to see my brother, any objections?' she looked around, 'good.'

'hey, harry,' a small boy came running down the hallway and tackled her round the waste

'thanks,' he gasped.

'where is your room?' Katie looked upstairs.

'this way!' he said dragging Katie down the hall and stopping outside the cupboard.

'in there, this won't do!' she smiled 'stand back i will enlarge it for you,' harry watched in wonder as the cupboard stretched into a large spacious room with a view of the countryside outside a new window, his hard matrices and old blankets were replaced by a red four poster bed with soft fluffy pillows and his toys were on neat shelves. the walls were covered in moving posters of quiddich teams and muggle football teams and at one end sat a desk creaking under the Waite of all the chocolate on top. 'more like my room, without the chocolate,' she smiled, 'the door will only open to you and me so just remember to close it, non-magical folk won't be able to see this, they will see what was before.'

harry seemed sad, 'thank you,' he said, 'no one has ever been nice to me before,'

'what's wrong?' Katie asked.

'i know you can't help but i get bullied at school, how am i going fit in with your world if i can't fit in here?' he looked down, 'Dudley is mean, people laugh at my clothes and glasses, i have no friends,' he sniffed.

'tomorrow i am going to take you shopping, we are going to get you some good clothes, i will fix your glasses and i have had a word with your guardians about how they treat you, harry things will be better now.' she knelt down on one knee, 'time for bed,' she picked him up and tucked his in to the massive four-poster, 'night harry, see you tomorrow.' she disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**comments are welcome, please say anything. good, bad or ugly so long as it helps me improve xxx harry potter is not mine, only Katie potter and Flo are**

'katie where the fuck did you go,' flo stood in the doorway, an unconscious remus slumped behind her. 'did you find harry?'

'yea, i took him home and made a few inprovements to his cubord and...'

'cubord what cubord,' flo looked shocked.

'if they are going to make him sleep in a cubord then i was going to have to improve it.' katie looked at her stunned expresion, 'he is my little brother i had to help him but we are alone now, and remus is unconscious,' she added as flo looked at the man behind her, flo turned and kissed her lips, 'god i love you.' her hand slipped into flo's and they stood in the hall kissing.

'lets go upstairs,' flo suggested, 'you pick the movie.' hand in hand the two went upstairs, to settle in for a long night a head.

'you know, you are going to have to wake remus up eventually,' it was early next morning and the girls were standing in the hall.

'i will take you home first,' katie said kissing her forehead, 'ready?' they disapperated. flo hugged her goodbye as the two girls wirled into her bedroom. 'wish me luck.' katie said before departing, it was what flo loved the most about her, her light sence of humor towards impending doom, flo smiled she knew katie was smiling to.

'enerverate,' katie watched the goggy man sit up and look at her, 'accidental magic, sorry remus,'

the man rubbed one eye and stood up, 'accidental magic my hat,' he said 'you're worse than your dad,' she hugged him, 'i guess i am not going to find out why you stunned me,' she shook her head, 'or why i don't remember last night,' she shook her head again, 'you want some breakfast?' remus asked, she smiled and nodded.

'remus?' katie was sitting at the table, he was oppersit her wolfing down brackfast, 'i am in a relationship, and it is serious,' remus chocked.

'what? arn't you a little young, how old is he? do i know him? its not bill is it?' katie smiled weakly.

'no it is not bill, that is what i need you to know, it is not a he.' remus stood up, 'remus, i am gay. i just wanted you to know before you found out,' katie smiled, 'i'll go get my things shall i?'

'what?' remus said looking at the pale teenager.

'if you want me to leave it is fine, i mean i stunned you and araised your memory and now this,' she looked down. 'i thought you would understand, next to werewolves, homosecuallity is one of the most discriminated against groups,' katie stood up.

'no, of corse you don't have to go, i am just shocked,' remus looked at the small girl standing opersit him, it couldn't be. 'it is flo, isn't it?' she looked up.

'no comment,' she smiled 'remus i have to fix something, it is really important, will be back before dark,' and with that she dissappeared leaving remus standing alone in the kitchen.

 **COMMENT PLEASE XOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7

harry woke up, his eyes stayed shut, he had had such a wonderful and vivid dream, he didn't want it to stop, 'harry,' that didn't sound like aunt Petunia he thought. 'wake up sleepy head.' harry opened his eyes to see Katie potter sitting on the end of his four-poster bed, sun was streaming in though the window.

'it was real!' he yelled leaping at her, 'Katie,' he realised, 'i don't have any money, and the Dursley's won't give me any.' he looked at her a tear fell down his cheek, 'i can't go.'

'harry did you really think our parents left us with nothing,' she produced a wedge of muggle notes, 'i got it covered, we are going to brighton, now get some clothes on and pass your glasses, oculus reparo, there, common now.' harry squealed and jumped to her, this time she was ready, catching the little boy she hugged him,

'harry?' she asked

'yes.'

'do you want to go to brighton in your pajamas?'

'no,' he giggled letting go and running to his new wardrobe, which was empty apart from the crumpled and oversized t-shirt and shorts at the bottem, 'ready!' he yelled.

Katie laughed took his hand and apperated, 'wellcome to brighton, i would have gone somewhere magical but you would be recignised,' she smiled and before harry could ask why she whirled him through the air, 'so what do you want first, there is shoes and trousers and tops and well fun stuff,'

'this way, we can go in there,' harry dragged her into a shop.

several hours later Katie and harry sat on the beach laden with shopping bags and ice creams, harry smiled sleepily, this had been the best day he had ever had. he looked through the pictures on the camera Katie had brought. there they were, in various shops with more and more bags, in sea life with the sharks swimming above, on the eye, harry laughed at the faces his sister and he were pulling. his sister, the sounds made him feel warm inside, his sister.

'no,' Katie was lying on the stones, her auburn spread over the rocks, her eyes were closed, 'tom no, it is me you wanted, spare them, please, SPARE THEM!' Katie sat bolt upright, 'how much of that did you hear?' she asked.

 **review for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

'are you okay? who is tom? was that a nightmare? what happened?' harry bombarded her with questions, then stood up and hugged her, 'i have nightmares to, with mum, dad and lots of green light.'

'harry sweetie, we are going to go home now,' she looked down on the concerned little boy, 'i am fine harry, now go grab your stuff, we don't want to leave it behind.' harry looked hesitant, 'go get your stuff your uncle and aunt will be worried,'

'no they won't they are never worried,'

'harry,'

'sorry.' harry looked scared, Katie smiled.

'I'm not cross,' the little boys face relaxed. she grabbed his hand and all the bags and disappeared.

they apperated into his room, hearing a satisfying scream from the lounge Katie set the bags to work unpacking. 'you are okay, right?' harry said with a new pyjama top half over his head. 'i miss mum to, and dad. do you miss tom, is that what the nightmare was about?'

in two strides Katie was at the other side of the room, she picked up the topless boy and put him into his bed, 'i never want to here you say that again,' she scolded, harry sniffed, he was scared that he had hurt her, scared that she wouldn't come back. 'harry i had a wonderful day, but there is something you need to know, people don't about me, they don't know i exist so if i am seen with you it could be dangerous, i love you very much and i am not in any way cross but you can't tell anyone about me and i can't take you to the wizarding world, or much of the muggle world. please don't ask why i will tell you in good time,' she pulled the little boy in for a hug, 'i can't see you much, but i can come when you need me, today was one of those days, there will be another soon i hope,' she kissed his forehead. 'i love you Harry James Potter.' and with that she disappeared.

Katie pov

i don't know if i should tell him, all that resting on his shoulders, no, i couldn't do that to him. he is my little brother after all, little brother. you have no idea how long i have wanted to say that, to meet him, my baby brother. i can't help often, it would be to obvious, Albus will know already but no one else will if i am careful. he won't have a spoiled life like his cuisine but i can make it better, i have to make it better. Riddle still believes that i am dead and i would like to keep it that way. Remus does not need to know, nor does anyone else. he will never be loved by his guardians, they will keep him safe, but i can make him happy as well.

i am going to skip though the years now like a montage, should be fun xxx


	9. Chapter 9

harry pov

my big sister is the best thing that happened to me, she cares about me and that means the world to me but she doesn't come often. when i was five she took me to the beach in Brighton where she brought me this muggle camera. it is my most prised possession, i had the pictures developed and used a developing solution that Hermione made to make them move. when i was seven Dudley got a tricycle for his birthday, i got a kids racing broom, Katie said it would work in my room and she would take me out on it sometimes. that was an amazing birthday. every year since i have got mounds of sweets and presents for my birthday, she didn't spoil me, she just evened the playing field. when Vernon confiscated my Hogwarts letter she brought me a new one, she hurled me round in the air causing me to shriek and giggle, she told me a man called Hagrid would take me to Diagon alley to get my stuff, she said it was vital that i didn't mention her to anyone in the wizarding world. i agreed, i know she has a reason, she just needs time.

'fancy seeing you here,' it was just after Christmas, harry had entered the bathroom on the fifth floor to hear a familiar voice.

'what the hell, Katie this is a boys bathroom,'

'don't swear,' she smiled 'happy Christmas' she said handing a soft package to harry, 'sorry i am late but i thought it would be odd if you got a present from an imaginary sister,' harry chuckled, 'god you sound just like dad when you do that,' harry smiled and gave her a hug, he loved it when she said that. 'i will see you later, i have a meeting with Albus,' and then she was gone.

'Albus, you wanted to see me,' Katie appeared in his office.

'how do you do that, apparition is impossible inside Hogwarts,' professor Dumbledore looked startled.

Katie smirked, 'if i told you it wouldn't be a secret,' Dumbledore stared, 'you wanted to see me?' she prompted.

'yes i would like your cloak,'

'you want to make that mistake again,' shaking her head Katie walked out, Albus followed.

'not like that, for harry,' he shouted falling behind.

'i cant give it to you!'

'and why would that be!' they had reached the entrance hall, the shouting had attracted puiples all over the school to watch.

'i gave it to him already Albus!' a collective intake of breath was taken as both wizards drew wands. 'don't try albus, you always loose, your school don't need to see you do that, the perfect Dumbledore, but your not so perfect are you Albus!' Dumbledore's jinks was easily deflected, 'levercorpus!' Katie's jinks ripped though Albus' shield, Albus yelled as he was lifted into the air by his ankle, 'have fun getting down,' Katie stormed out of the entrance hall where the entire school was watching her leave Dumbledore dangling in mid air,

'finit incantartum,' yelled a seventh year letting Dumbledore fall to the floor.

Percy Weasly stood there stunned, 'was that Katie?' he asked.


	10. Chapter 10

harry was stunned, she knew Dumbledore, and fought him, and won. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, harry stood staring at the door his sister had stormed from, was it his fault, 'i gave it to him already Albus,' he mulled the words over in his brain. it was his fault, his present that was stashed in his bag, it must be.

'i knew her,' Percy stood next to harry.'i was in second year, she was head girl with my brother. she is so powerful, Katie white was going on to do great things, i think she is an auror, she taught me a shield charm in second year.'

'white?' harry looked confused.

'yes, Katie white.' Percy walked off to help the other prefects escort everyone out. he stood there until he was the only one, taking to secret passage meant he arrived in his room in a couple of minutes.

'you okay?' Katie sat on the canopy of his four poster bed.

'what the fuck was that?' Katie disappeared and materialised a heartbeat later behind him, she cuffed him over the back of the head.

'don't swear.' harry rubbed the back of his head. 'i came to talk to you, not to explain, you will have to ask Albus if you want to know that.' harry looked scared, 'i have my reasons. shit.'

'you just told me off for swearing.' harry looked indignant. she put a finger to her lips. and opened the door. 'hey.' harry shouted.

'come in, come in,' Katie grinned.

'your the girl that attacked Dumbledore,' Hermione was the only on who hadn't fallen though the door.

'miss granger it you were watching to would realise the he shot the first spell,' harry snorted then fell silent, Ron, Ginny, Fred, gorge and Hermione trapesed into he room, 'we are all in, good, hi my name is Katie potter i am Harry's older sister,' it took about thirty second to sink in.

'harry is an only child, he dose not have a sibling,' Ron said.

'i do,' harry piped up, 'so your not going to tell me why you attacked Dumbledore,' he directed it at her looking hopeful.

'don't try that Mr. potter,' harry went red, 'i have to go i came here to tell you that you are going to be an uncle,'

'you...you're pregnant.'

'no, but my wife is,' and with that she disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for not updating in a while, if you don't hate me this chapter is one of my longest. xxx**

'harry, oh harry, why didn't you tell us,' hermione looked shocked. harry was still staring at the place she had disappeared, 'wait how did she...'

'what?' everyone said

'no one can apperate in Hogwarts.' hermione looked at harry for an explanation.

'she is my sister, she is twenty one in may, her wife is a brilliant cook and they were childhood sweethearts. she saved my life when i was five and has continued to do so ever since, i think Voldemort,' everyone shuddered, 'man up, i think Voldemort might be after her, spells don't work the same way on her, it is strange, i looked it up, there have been few cases but it sounds like aliter maleficus, it is very rare, the last recoded case was Godric Gryffindor.' everyone looked shocked, 'and yes she did just jinks Dumbledore, over this i was just going to open it.' he pulled the package out of his bag and ripped the paper off. a silvery cloak slid onto the floor, a note attached

'harry, this was dad's he used it to sneak out, I know that you will do the same. tell Fred and gorge to give you the marauders map, tell them i said. that was dad's to. he was prongs after his animagus. good luck and don't get court. Katie. p.s. i am an animagus to, i thought i would tell you before you see xxx.' hermione read the note then past the note to harry.

'your sister is bloody awesome,' George said

'she is also a bit of a psychopath so you should probably give me that map.' harry looked at George remembering the time when he was seven, he had overheard Katie in her sleep, he had done so many times but that one was disturbing. when he had asked her what the spell did she had given him an earful. she never does but that time she was spiting feathers, he shuddered when he thought of the scolding he had received on eavesdropping and prying. the words he had heard her scream were, 'avada kadavera, avada kadavera common tom kill me already,' he sighed, he did not want a repeat of that day. he had asked Ron's older brothers what it meant, they said it was the killing curse.

'we have to tell Perce,' freed grinned.

George cracked and identical grin, 'of course we do, he will want to know,'

'why,' Ron looked up he had been staring at the floor for the last five minutes.

'when Percy...'

'was in...'

'his second year...'

'he had a crush on...'

'no. harry said.

'your sister,' they said in unison,

harry laughed 'wasn't my sister head girl then, he probably had a crush on authority, he still does.' everyone laughed, 'now can i have the map,'

Fred looked unhappy, 'how did she know?

'she knows everything.' harry looked over at the twins, and identical frown spread over there faces. 'common guys, it was my dads,'

Fred reacted into his pocket and pulled out the map, 'i solemnly swear that i am up to no good,' at once the Hogwarts map appeared. 'we were going to give it to you, but your sister sped our plans up, we know it of by heart anyway.'

'so you knew it was my dads?' harry asked.

'no we thought you had more potential than Ron,' Fred said causing Ron to use some language he would not dare say in front of Mrs. Weasley, 'language, ronnikins, language,'

6 months later

harry stood in the chamber looking into the mirror, he was tied up and bound, insane cackles of laughter came from that man or men stood next to him 'what do you see boy, what do you see?'

'i...i see, i see myself winning to quidich cup.' harry lied, his breathing becoming fast and uneven.

'he lies, let me see him, let me speak to him,' a hissing voice filled the room.

'you are not strong enough master...'

'i have strength enough for this,' the harsh hissing voice, Quiril removed his turban to reveal a horrifying face shaped into the back of his head. 'the stone boy, give me the stone,' harry ran, quiril grabbed him and at once his hands burned, 'KILL HIM!' the face yelled as harry grabbed Quiril's face and clung on as Quril screamed, he started to loose conscientious.

'REDUCTO!' crashes and yells erupted round the room then lot of green light, Harry's world went black. 'harry,' harry was flying though tunnels, he could see the light at the end, enervarate.' harry sat bolt upright and screamed. 'harry, your safe, harry, harry!' harry looked up into his sisters hazel eyes, tears trickled down his face she held him and he clung to her, crying.

'the stone, Quiril, Voldemort,' harry felt more and more memories flood back.

'shhh, it is okay now. it is all gone,' she rocked him, picking him up like a baby, 'shhhh,' she said.

'thank you,' harry said before falling unconscious again.

harry woke up to find multiple people seated around his bed, all the Weasley children, hermione, Dumbledore and on the other side, his sister. the professor and Katie were having a heated discussion, 'i you hadn't put the bloody stone here in the first place none of this would have happened,'

'the stone is to be destroyed,' Dumbledore looked depressed.

'and so your quest comes to an end, or are you still looking for the hallows,'

'i...'

harry coughed and everybody looked round, 'you okay,' his sister looked worried.

'i am fine, when was the last time you slept?' harry looked annoyed.

'well James was born on Friday, then you went down the chamber on Monday, so 56 hours,' she joked, 'i am fine harry, but i cant say that about you.' she hugged him, 'take this, you should be fine but try not to do anything this stupid again.' harry looked sheepish and drained the vile, falling into a deep slumber Katie kissed his forehead.

'what was that?' Dumbledore looked sharp.

'a memory potion, it will give him beautiful dreams of my memories as he sleeps, now i have to go, try not to get him killed while i am gone.' she turned to ron 'thank you ron, hermione for what you did in the chambers,' she dissaperated leaving Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey spluttering.

'well i never,' poppy was standing at the end of the bed, 'did you take down the wards Albus?'

'something like that,' Dumbledore said darkly, 'i see harry is in good hands i will leave you to it.' Dumbledore smiled, 'she is strange, isn't she?,' he walked out of the hospital wing.

Katie arrived in the master bedroom of potter manor, 'Flo,' she said to the young woman sitting on the bed. kissing her softly Katie took the baby out of her arms, 'how is little James today?' she asked.

'he blow up the toaster, i can tell he is going to be just like you,' Katie smiled, 'i had a letter from Albus, he said you were down at Hogwarts, what happened?'

'harry playing the hero, i had to help,' Flo glared. 'i didn't do anything dangerous,' Katie lied.

'really?'

'marauders vow,' Katie did a mock solute, the baby giggled. 'James needs to go to bed i will take him.' she placed the tiny baby in the crib next door and watched him drift off to sleep, 'so this i parenting,' she thought.

 **review to tell me if you like it or loathe it!**


End file.
